


Barnaby Lee

by NoeliaSC



Series: Headcanons [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, M/M, Male Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeliaSC/pseuds/NoeliaSC
Summary: Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98





	Barnaby Lee

-Barnaby asked you to go to the ball with him during fourth year, he likes you since the moment you beat him on duel.  
-After ball they remained as friends, like nothing happened. Barnaby was a little bit disappointed cause he though ball could the beginning of their relationship.  
-(Y/N) started realizing feelings to Barnaby but never said a word until fifth year when (Y/N) asked him out on their first date.  
-After their date, they started dating.  
-Barnaby is the reason (Y/N) became friends with Merula.  
-Many were surprised of you two dating but not your gang. They knew all along.  
-Barnaby is so proud and in loved with you but never told his relatives anything. However, they found out during sixth year.  
-Barnaby was able to manage the punishment with Dark Arts but not the idea of leaving you so he chose you over his family. For him you his only family.  
-He stayed on Weasley's home.  
-Once you're both seventeen he asks you to marry him. You convince him to wait a little bit, you two are too young for that.  
-You realize how much you love him when he save your life on last year of Hogwarts almost dying for it, and say yes to his proposal.  
-Get married a few weeks after the end of Hogwarts.  
-Both love to travel a lot.  
-Barnaby keeps studying to become a magizoologist. You also study and specialize about history and dangerous Magic Creature such as werewolf and vampire.  
-Spend your years travelling around the world searching for new creature and protecting them mostly.  
-Visit Charlie once a year.  
-Barnaby plays on duels competitions.  
-(Y/N) speaks about creatures rights such as werewolves and vampires or elf don't have the same.  
-Go to the World Quidditch Cup.  
-When Voldemort comes back, you two stop travel and go back to England to join Order of Phoenix.  
-Work as spies for Dumbledore.  
-Survivors of Hogwarts battle.  
-have four children (three girls and a boy): Charlie, Penny, Dora and Siria (named after Sirius, he and Barnaby become good friends, both come from pure blood family and had to leave them).

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @NoeliaSC98


End file.
